


Baby, When They Look Up at the Sky

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Drabble collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cupid Harry, Flirty Zayn, M/M, Reaper Niall, Shy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is about to get on a flight to New York to work as an intern for a record label when a curly haired boy stops him and tells him not to get on the plane. Eventually he decides not to and waits around in a cafe. A beautiful boy sits across from him and Liam thinks it may just be love. Harry knows for a fact that it is, because he's a cupid. Niall tags along because even as a reaper he's totally gone for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, When They Look Up at the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted a drabble, but I'm very far along in my story and it's getting harder to pull away from it for these little breaks. Soon though, soon I'll post it. Right now I'm at about 125,000 words, and I'm still going strong, so I beg of you, please be patient. 
> 
> Same deal as usual, leave comments if you want to request anything. I don't write Larry or Nouis, but any other prompt are fine.
> 
> Title is from Neon Lights by Demi Lovato.

Liam gulps nervously while walking to the flight terminal. His heart is racing in his chest although he isn’t sure if that’s because he’s never been on a plane before, or because he’s had three cups of coffee to stay awake at the ungodly hour. He did the responsible thing, as always, and arrived two hours early for his flight. Given that the plane was leaving at five a.m. Being responsible sucked dicks and he hated it.

He’s twenty minutes out from his flight now, so he decides to sit in the general seating area instead of staying in the Starbucks down the way. He needs to get used to the burnt taste of their coffee though if he’s going to spend three months in New York. That’s what they drank there right?

Liam’s heart nearly stops when a hand grabs him by the shoulder firmly, but not painfully. “Don’t get on the plane.” Says a deep slow voice.

Liam regains his breathing and rolls his eyes to the sky before turning around. Oh he’s pretty, he’s very pretty, but he’s still a prat and Liam hates him just a little bit. He has shockingly green eyes, almost as if they’re lit from behind, and a wild mess of chocolate curls. Liam rolls his eyes again for the prat’s benefit. “Ha ha very funny. That movie came out over a decade ago, give it a rest.”

“What movie?” The boy asks curiously. He turns quickly to the side as if listening to someone before making an “O” shape with his mouth. “Oh right, right, that American piece of crap. This isn’t that.”

“Right, and I’m secretly a Windsor.” Liam snarks. He’s not usually this bitchy, but it’s really early and he just wants to get on his plane and sleep.

“No, you’re Liam Payne, and if you get on that plane you will regret it.” The boy says. Liam’s blood rushes through his ears and he feels a little faint.

“How did you- How did you know my name?” Liam asks. He’s never been more terrified in his life than of this pretty boy who knows his name.

“I have a list. You and one other member of this flight are due to be saved.” He shrugs.

“This was Louis wasn’t it? Did he pay you or something? That evil little wanker!” Liam realizes. His best friend, horrible little shit that he is, probably hired this guy as a way to get Liam to stay. It might have worked too, if Liam hadn’t figured it out so quickly.

“I’m not paid for my work Mr. Payne. All I can tell you is don’t get on this plane.” He says with an eye roll. His head snaps to the side again and he shakes his head furiously and hisses “No! That’s just mean.”

“What’s mean? This prank? Because I’d have to agree.” Liam growls. He’s really starting to get annoyed at this very strange boy.

“I wasn’t talking to you. Listen don’t get on the plane. I bought you another ticket for the next flight from Heathrow to JFK, just take it.” The boy says. He pulls out another ticket and stuffs it into Liam’s hands.

“How do you even know where I’m going? Why does a child have enough money for plane tickets? I thought you said you weren’t paid. What in the Hell is going on?” Liam almost shouts. He manages to keep relatively calm somehow, but he still draws a few glances from the people at the gate.

“I can’t answer that, nor would I if I could. Please, I know this is strange, unbelievably so in fact. I just know you’ll regret it if you get on that plane. Wait back in Starbucks for another hour and get on the next plane.” The boy says, and then he’s gone. Liam only blinked for a second, but he can’t see the boy anywhere.

He stands there for a second, staring at the ticket in his hand. None of this makes any sense. It makes even less sense when Liam notices he’s walking back towards the Starbucks. He doesn’t know why, but he trusts that the green eyed boy wasn’t trying to hurt him. He does wonder though what he meant by two people were listed to be saved. He grabs the last table and sits down in the middle of the chaos that is the morning rush in a coffee shop. His tablet is full of books to keep him busy so he opens the one he’d been reading and settles in.

“This seat taken?” Someone asks Liam after a while. Liam shakes his head no without looking, expecting them to just move the chair to another table. “Cheers mate.” 

When he hears someone sit down ,the distinctive sound of leather against wood he takes a glance. If he thought the curly haired boy was pretty, this one is godlike. He has darker skin than Liam, probably middle eastern. His hair is jet black, not quite messy, but not ordered and neat like Liam’s. There’s a light dusting of facial hair on his sharp jaw and cheekbones. He’s positively breath taking.

Liam is struggling to speak, to say anything coherent to the gorgeous man sitting across from him. The one with the bright pink lips wrapped around a straw and the eyelashes that go on for miles. The one who’s eyes perfectly match the caramel drizzle on top of his iced coffee. Instead he says “Going?”

The man looks at him confused and Liam feels a blush creep red fingers up his face. “I um- I mean where are you going?” He recovers.

“Oh, New York. Got a school thing.” The man says and his voice is sweet and strong like honey mixed with with chocolate. Liam blushes again from how much he’s enjoying this boy. “How bout you?”

“New York actually. I have an internship.” Liam says.

“Sick. How long you going to be there?” The other man asks. He’s put down his phone, apparently interested in the conversation more than Fruit Ninja, so Liam does the polite thing and closes his tablet.

“About three months.” Liam shrugs.

“Crazy. Me too.” He says. “’M Zayn.”

“Liam Payne.” He tells him and stretches a hand across the table. The other boy laughs and takes it with a firm shake.

“So what kind of internship are you doing?” The man, Zayn, asks.

“Record label. I’ll probably just be fetching coffee and I’m going into debt for the loan I need to cover a hotel room, but it’s actually a pretty prestigious internship to get.” Liam blushes. He hates feeling like he’s bragging, but he wants to impress the gorgeous man in front of him. “What about you?”

“Art school. Have to go study under some master with her nose stuck up her own arse. She’s a genius, but a real arse hole.” Zayn says with a shrug.

“That’s amazing. You’re so young for that, aren’t you?” Liam asks. 

“I’m not the youngest she’s taken on, but pretty close yeah. If I don’t make a name early, I probably won’t at all.” Zayn tells him simply.

“I have a feeling you will. You have the perfect look for it.” Liam says. He didn’t mean to, and he turns bright red when he realizes what he said.

“Do I now? And what should an artist look like?” Zayn settles back and smiles.

“Like he has a secret to keep. Like there’s something under the surface that only he knows and can release.” Liam says. He doesn’t even know why, he has no idea who this man is.

“You- You are an interesting man Liam Payne.” Zayn smiles. “What do you think my secret is?”

“With my luck, you’re probably a serial killer whom I’ve told too much already.” Liam laughs.

“Terrible guess.” Zayn smiles. “Not even close.”

“Well thank god for that.” Liam says with a sigh of relief. A serial killer probably wouldn’t admit it if he was one, but Liam really doesn’t think Zayn is one.

“Keep guessing.” Zayn tells him with a smile.

“You’re actually a nude model for a pervert master.” Liam guesses.

“Ew no.” Zayn giggles. It’s kind of magical actually. “She’s really not my type.”

“Old and gnarled? Looks like the witch from Snow White?” Liam asks.

“Female actually.” Zayn smiles. Liam can’t breathe. It’s not flirting, not really, but it’s the closest Liam has been to any in a long time.

“Oh, so you’re-” Liam starts.

“Gay yeah, but that’s not my secret either.” Zayn winks. Liam blushes and takes a sip from his coffee to try and cover it.

“How about this then, you’re with MI-6 and you’re going to track and assassinate someone.” Liam tries to refocus and not get carried away.

“Mate, you look way more like Bond than I do. They always pick those hot, muscular, white guys to play Bond.” Zayn smiles. Okay that had to be flirting right? Right?

“That is probably the nicest compliment anyone has ever given me.” Liam grins.

“Oh I could think of a few more.” Zayn smirks. “Unfortunately for me, my new flight is leaving soon, so I have to go.”

“I can walk you if you like. Mine is leaving soon too.” Liam offers. He looks at his new ticket and sees the time is rapidly approaching.

“Sure Liam Payne.” Zayn smiles. He stands up and waves an arm to point Liam in the direction

“Wait a second, did you say new flight?” Liam asks, suddenly remembering the reason he’s even still here instead of over the Atlantic.

“Yeah, some twink came up and told me to change flights. He gave me a ticket and I can’t complain because it’s a better seat than I had before.” Zayn shrugs.

“Really? What seat are you in?” Liam asks, suddenly extremely interested in this whole thing.

“B-2” Zayn tells him. He looks confused, and more than a little hesitant.

“On British Airways 175?” Liam asks. 

“Wait are you on the same flight as me?” Zayn asks.

“I’m think I’m sitting next to you actually.” Liam blushes.

“Well now, this has got to be fate. Now I can spend the next eight hours complimenting you.” Zayn says with a big grin. Liam blushes and walks away with Zayn. Neither of them notice a man with a mop of chocolate curls smiling in the corner.

 

“And here I thought cupids were supposed to be more subtle than that. Shoot some people in the bums and be done with it.” A blond man smiles next to him.

Harry looks around to make sure nobody is watching before he makes himself invisible. “And what would a reaper know about subtlety? You made that woman fall down the escalator when you took her soul. She knocked over four people.”

“Oh you know it was funny.” Niall smiles. “And I wasn’t trying to insult you. I think it’s cute how you get so involved.”

“It was a little funny, but still twisted. Stop flirting with me Niall, it’s never going to work.” Harry smirks. "To answer your question earlier, yes we are supposed to be more subtle. Occasionally emergencies happen though and we’re cleared to intervene more directly. If I hadn’t stepped in then they wouldn’t have met. They wouldn’t have fallen in love.”

“Are you sure that’s a good thing? I have to get on that plane too you know. What if I reap the pilot and the plane goes down?” Niall asks with a mischievous grin.

“My list says Liam lives until he’s seventy nine and Zayn until he’s eighty one. They have three kids and seven grandchildren. Even if you do reap a pilot, the plane won’t crash.” Harry reads the paper in front of him.

“Damn. They give you way more information than you need. Doesn’t let me play any mean jokes.” Niall laughs.

“Well I have to know if it’s worth it. Sometimes the best thing for a cupid is not to do anything. Love isn’t always permanent, so I have to see if it’s a true love or not before I get involved. We’re involved in every one from the start to the end of life you know.” Harry explains.

“Yeah yeah. So why won’t my flirting work?” Niall asks.

“Because I’m a cupid and I already know how you feel about me. Flirting just makes you seem tacky.” Harry laughs. Niall squeezes his and and smiles. They’re probably breaking some rules, but Harry doesn’t care much for rules anyway.


End file.
